This invention relates to a vertical column press assembly that is especially adapted to assemble a transmission, or at least a subassembly thereof, with precision and accuracy. The components of the subassembly, to be more fully discussed hereafter, are a housing, a compression spring, a lip seal, a bird cage, and a snap ring.
The present system was developed to overcome many shortcomings that were practiced by mechanics in the repair and assembly of vehicle transmissions, leading to much wasted time and potential injury to components and even the operators.
The prior art offered little help to overcome these shortcomings, thereby requiring a new approach to achieve the accuracy and precision of this invention. Exemplary prior art patents are described below, where it will be apparent that solutions to the problems overcome herein are not present. U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,776, to Caccioli et al., relates to a press for automotive applications. Specifically, the press includes a center column mounted on a base with a vertically extending center wall interconnecting two opposed, vertically extending side walls to define at least one vertically extending channel on each side of the center wall. Press means are mounted within one of the channels and include a moveable ram adapted to travel in a vertical direction to effect a pressing operation. A work table is adjustably mounted in the one channel between the press means and the base and may include an adjustable, self-storing leveling bar. A nesting block is pivotably mounted within the one channel between the press means and the work table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,835, to Nankervis, teaches an adjustable press jig for a front wheel strut assembly including a base support from the base plate of a hydraulic press over which a downwardly extendable ram is mounted. The jig includes a pair of upstanding supports spaced horizontally apart and with at least one of the upstanding supports mounted from the base for shifting toward and away from the other upstanding support. A first of the supports includes a mount supported therefrom for angular displacement about a horizontal axis extending transversely of a plane containing the upstanding supports, and is provided with a mounting shank portion generally paralleling and swingable in the aforementioned plane when the mount is angularly displaced about its axis of oscillation. The second of the upstanding support mounts a cradle assembly therefrom for adjustable positioning vertically therealong and for oscillation about a horizontal axis paralleling the first mentioned axis. The cradle may embracingly engage the strut portion of a horizontally disposed McPherson-type strut assembly including a wheel hub journaling portion at one end provided with a ball joint mounting bore generally paralleling the strut portion. The mounting shank may be secured through the mounting bore and the mount may be angularly positioned in concert with vertical adjustment of the cradle for support of the strut assembly with the wheel hub journaling portion axially aligned with the associated ram.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,888, to Pezzner et al., discloses a mobile engine handling and metalworking machine. The apparatus thereof includes a base with wheels and casters, a vertical post or mast extending from the base to support a boom to form a hydraulically activated crane or hoist, an engine stand to support a motor or like object, and a hydraulic press and press assembly, which is formed from parts that are interchangeable with parts from the hydraulically activated crane.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,352, to Sulej, there is taught a floor supported shop press. The shop press includes a fixed-height table capable of supporting a workpiece. A ram assembly is mounted for vertical movement over the table. The ram assembly carries a fluid power head, and is arranged to permit the head to be moved horizontally so as to position the head at any desired location relative to the device table and a workpiece carried thereon. A system for vertically moving the ram assembly includes a cable arrangement connected between dual drums on the table and pulleys journaled on ram assembly legs. As the cable is wound upon or let off the drums, the ram assembly is moved upwardly or downwardly. A slip clutch and brake assembly permits the ram assembly to be moved upwardly without the interference of frictional force, but a frictional drag brake action is applied as the ram is moved downwardly to control such downward movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,334, to Diaz, is directed to an automatic transmission rebuilding tool. The tool has a table top mountable base with front and rear legs upwardly extending, and a working platform in between. An adjustable height extension member is sliceable connected within the rear leg and contains cavities on the sides to receive either a horizontal beam or an offset beam that extend above the platform. The extension member is adjustable in height positioning the beam at the desired location with a selected one of a series of jigs or fixtures and adjustably disposed on the end of the beam. This jig or fixture, holds the workpiece in compression against the platform and is individually adjustable by threaded rod compressing means having a manually operated handle. The beam that is not in use is stored in the remaining cavity on the extension member. Any combination of beam, jig, or fixture, may be utilized to correspond with the particular automatic transmission being rebuilt.
The patent to Haubus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,792, relates to a tool for use in connection with mechanical clutches for automobiles. The tool thereof specifically is intended to align a clutch plate with a pressure plate. The tool includes an externally threaded tube having an adjustable clamping member engaged therewith for axial movement relative thereto. The tube comprises a stepped bore including a step between bore portions of differing diameter. An axially slidable bolt passes through the tube and has a nut at one end and a head at the other end. An elongate insert extends into the bore, and at one end thereof abuts against the step within the bore. The other end of the insert is formed as an enlarged deformable portion and is adapted to be radially expanded by the head of the bolt being drawn into it when the nut is tightened.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,660, to Choi, discloses apparatus for inserting a shaft into a gear. The apparatus includes a substrate, a handle and a chuck. The chuck has a cylindrical housing into which a motor fixing member is inserted, a piston between an inner upper portion of the housing and an upper portion of the motor fixing member. The motor fixing member receives a motor and supports a rear portion of the motor when pushing force is directed from an upper portion of the piston by a spring. A pushing force is applied to the piston by rotating an external lever.
While the foregoing patents are directed to fixtures and tools to assist in assembling various automotive components, none teach a fixture, as disclosed hereafter, to precisely and accurately align and test an overdrive unit and front clutch spring assembly of a transmission for a vehicle. The manner by which this is achieved by the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art, particularly automotive mechanics, from the following specifications, especially when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.